Young Love
by DEP
Summary: Its in the story


Title: Young Innocence Author Name: Francaissnape Author email: iron_mouse_no_midol@yahoo.com Category: Romance Sub Cat: Angst Keywords: Severus Young Love Rating: R Summary: Severus has fallen for a water sprite but will come of them? Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. A/N: Just a little ficlette but its all good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus's love.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus Snape sat on a rock just overlooking the vast waters of the Hogwarts Lake. His lithe form hung lazily over it, and he let his feet dangle off the edge carelessly. His soft raven hair was fanned out from his head and he hummed a mournful tune in his deep beautiful voice. The lake was so beautiful, especially in the dark with only the light from the moon shining on its top and making it looked sparkled. If this lake were a woman he didn't believe that he would any happier than to have her as his own. For something this beautiful and calm as a lake when turned into a woman surely must be as calm and soothing.  
  
He caressed the water's edge and swore that he felt the water caress him back as if to let him know that he was loved. He would always love this lake. It was his lake and no one else's. Only he knew how to speak her language and open himself to her so he could comfort her.  
  
His long languid finger stroked the water and saw the ripples canter over the water's top and into those ripples new ripples formed but they were clashing into his and he looked up at what caused them. A sprite!! A water sprite has come from the depth to the surface and he marveled at it. It purely sensual female form flowed so lazily toward him, it's corporeal body moving enticingly. She was a deep shade of blue and her hair a lovely green that flowed over her shoulders and over her breasts. She reached the shore and stopped waiting for him to come to her, and he did.  
  
After sliding off the rock he stood there for a moment and looked into her gorgeous large green eyes. He was in a trance and he could not move. The water sprite motioned to him to come to her, and he took of his shoes and socks, his outer robes, his shirt, and tied his hair up so that all he was standing in was his black cotton pants and what was underneath them. He stepped casually into the water; it was cool but the evening had been very hot so the water was nice to step in.  
  
He didn't break eye contact with her. Instead he moved all the way up to her so that only an inch was left in-between them. Her face was stoic and he loved it. She had such soft features and it was impossible to try and keep his hand from stroking her cheek. She leaned into him and turned her head to kiss his hand, she opened her mouth and caught one of his fingers in her mouth avidly licking it and sucking on it. She was as cold as the water but it felt good. He withdrew his hand and put it on her waist pulling her the inch toward him and put his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, just the lips no tongue, but it was perhaps the most romantic moment of his life. He roamed his hands through her hair and held her. She stroked his sinewy sides and the light muscle on his stomach.  
  
She broke the kiss and fell into the water, splashing him, and he panicked. He went further into the water searching, without much success, for her. He fell to his knees and just about cried. Until he felt soft hands upon his shoulders and he turned quickly around she was there again behind him looking down onto his sunken body with a stare he couldn't place. She was still stoic. She laid him down into the water and straddled him. She began to pour water into a small carafe. He didn't truly understand what she was doing until she began to sing, it was even more mournful than his humming but it was beautiful; she lifted the carafe above his head and gently poured the contents from it onto him.  
  
A change began to come over him and he felt his body tighten he gradually became aware of the water sprite pushing his head into the water but what was astonishing was the fact that he was breathing in the water and he could feel in pass through the newly formed gills just had appeared behind his ears. He looked up at her face though the blurred vision that came with looking through the water. She bent down and kissed his lips.  
  
He pulled himself up and out of the water, as she stood up as well and began to move indolently through the water once and again looking behind her to make sure that he would follow. He moved though the water after her and found it was easy to move his limbs. She dived in and he dived after her. Gods, the water was far more beautiful when viewed through the eyes of a sprite.  
  
He followed her deep in to the water, even further deep, and still further until he came to the very bottom at the middle of the lake. Here they stopped and she showed him what she had come here for him to see. She opened the door of a magically constructed hut and she swam in; he didn't follow until she had given him permission. He was amazed when he entered because once he got into h fell to the floor. The whole of the cabin was for air breathers.  
  
Do you like it?  
  
He looked quickly around. Who was that? Then he rationalized that it must have been the water sprite, but from all of his reading of them they couldn't speak English or any other human language for that matter. He began to hear it again, but this time he looked at the water sprite and saw that her lips were not moving.  
  
Do I surprise you, love? You must be frightened. This is my home and I have welcomed you into it.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He was a sprite now he couldn't speak English. He thought about hat to say.  
  
Its lovely, and I thank you for welcoming me. But if I may ask, why have you chosen me? I am a mere human, and am unworthy to my own kind; why choose me of all people? You are so beautiful and I feel almost humble to be chosen by a sprite.  
  
Her sad eyes looked upon his.  
  
You of all mortals have cared for this lake, thought of it as living, something with feelings. You made love to it with your soft music and long fingers; stroked its most intimate places and by doing so you have shown me the guardian sprite of this lake the same affection. My soul was filled with longing when you were not here to serenade me. I want you here with me. I see you as a man who loves and that sets you far above any status quo.  
  
She was up to him then, and she reached out her hand and set it on his face feeling his features. He opened his mouth and took her middle finger there swirling his tongue over it He took that hand into his own and kissed it, then moved to her arm and kissed that to, and her shoulder and her neck. He paid close attention to her neck he leaned into it and opened his mouth to taste her skin.  
  
She leaned her head back and reveled in the feelings that were stirring inside her. She wanted him to stay like this forever, here wrapped in her arms and being loved by her. Such a gentle man deserves to be treated like a God not to be tormented by his own kind. He must be so alone. She pushed him back from her. And looked into his eyes.  
  
I wish for you to stay with me. I love you, my land dweller Here you are loved and I can offer you a life down here that is peaceful and calm. It will be just you and me. Making love and not having a care in the world. That is what I offer you, my love.  
  
Severus thought about this. He didn't have friends; none that he could trust, and his parents were both dead. Here, though, he would have her, this woman who he had unknowingly seduced with his words. But would people go looking for him when they knew he was missing. He doubted it, but still he could help but feel almost guilty of the thought of never coming back up to the surface.  
  
You have doubts, my love. I will not make you make a decision no. You have for as long as you stay with me, but no longer. Once you breath your first breath of human air, my enchantment is broken and I will no longer be able to transform you.  
  
Yes he had thoughts but the thoughts that he had of staying here were for outweighing the ones of going back to the surface.  
  
I will stay with you.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gave him an almighty bear hug.  
  
I take it your happy, darling.  
  
She let go and walked over to a near by cabinet.  
  
Yes I am happy. I have you and I will never be alone again; we must celebrate.  
  
She grabbed a tiny bottle from the cabinet and two equally tiny flutes, and poured the contents of the bottle into the two then passed one to Severus. They drank together and the feeling of the liquid as it passed down Severus's throat was exhilarating. Warmth passed over his body and he felt incredibly excited.  
  
She stood quite straight and her hair was pulled back so that Severus could see all of her. She was taught and beautiful and he was getting more and more aroused by the site of her. He walked over to her and laid his hands on her stomach feeling the muscle that lay under her skin. It was soft and he felt her shiver and he moved his hand seductively over her skin down to her navel and even further down to her most feminine spot. He stroked her there and she let out a moan, which Severus stopped by placing his lips to hers. There tongues intertwined and the only thing Severus could think of now was how good she tasted. He entered her with three of his fingers of used his thumb to continue his work on her intimacy. Her hands were clenched the cupboard board, and was straining with all the pleasure he was inducing in her. She bucked against his fingers, leaned her head back and gasped as she was sent into a swirl of climax. She slumped, and was caught by Severus who held her against his body and hummed to her and she recovered from the initial excitement.  
  
She looked up at him and saw him smiling down on her like a god would smile down on his creations. He stroked her hair and began to rain kisses over her face. Wet salty tears were flowing from her eyes and he kissed them away. They were not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. She was happy with him and this made him feel good. She moved away from him and looked down at his obvious arousal.  
  
I think I owe you the same pleasure you have given me. Great pleasure.  
  
She laid a hand on his belt and undid the fastening, the zipper and knelt down to pull the hen of his pants down. Underneath was a pair of shiny, silver, silky, boxers slightly damp so it was a little more difficult to pull those down that they normally would have been.  
  
He was magnificent. His lithe body, beautiful poise, and almost incredible length were almost to much to reckon with but she wanted it and she would have it. 


End file.
